Hasta Quemarnos
by Kissy.moon
Summary: Oneshot songfic inspirado en la movida canción de Kinky… Shikasaku y NaruIno un poco … disfrútenlo XD


Hola XD

Yo aki de vuelta con un nuevo songfic, inspirado en la movida canción del grupo regiomontano Kinky… k hace poco estuvieron en mi ciudad, y a pesar de k la lluvia nos estropeo la noche, todo al final resulto genial.

Unas parejitas k personalmente me encantan ShikaSaku y NaruIno, espero les agraden ^_^

Declaracion: NO! por mas k lo desee mi condición económica no me permite ser dueña de los derechos de Naruto y mucho menos de ninguno de sus personajes, solo los tome prestados para este fic.

Y mucho menos tengo derechos sobre las canciones de Kinky, solo tome "Hasta quemarnos" como fuente de inspiración.

Bien ya pueden leer n_____n

* * *

Sábado por al mañana

Me encuentro en la carretera manejando mi viejo malibu del 71 color verde limón, mi auto será viejo pero corre a gran velocidad.

Hace unos minutos no tenia idea a done iba, pero ahora la playa parece un buen destino.

A mi derecha, recostada sobre el asiento del copiloto, va ni hermosa novia… quien lo diría que terminaríamos juntos?, después de todo no parecemos hechos el uno para el otro pero así es, nos completamos tan bien que no creo que exista otro ser en el mundo que sea tan feliz como yo lo soy cuando estoy junto a ella.

Un rayo de luz me despierta de mis pensamientos y vuelvo mi mirada al oriente, donde el sol esta por salir, y me parece increíble que pasáramos toda la noche en aquella vieja discoteca.

Un "vamos Shikamaru, mas rápido", me hizo volver mi mirada hasta donde Naruto, sentado en el asiento trasero; junto a el, recostada sobre sus piernas (las de Naruto), venia su novia, ironías de la vida era mi ex-novia también, Ino Yamanaka.

"Tranquilo, ye estamos por llegar", respondí volviendo mi mirada y concentración a la carretera, unos kilometras adelante observe el letrero de la desviación hacia la anhelada playa, y sin dudar un segundo la tome.

En mi sentía aun la adrenalina de la noche anterior; luces de neon, música y alcohol, seguían palpitando en mi corazón.

"Ya llegamos", anuncie al detener el auto, aun que sabia que el único que me escuchaba era Naruto, ya que nuestras novias estaban aun adormiladas

"Genial, ya era hora", grito emocionado mi amigo rubio.

"jajá, calla Naruto", contesto la rubia novia de mi amigo con una mezcla de alegría y diversión en su frágil voz.

La pareja de rubios bajo del auto, y corriendo saltaron a las heladas aguas del mar, disfrutando de los momentos de libertad.

Yo en cambio me que de sentado en mi asiento, contemplando por unos minutos el paisaje; después volví mi mirada hasta la mujer junto a mi, quien me miraba pacíficamente.

Fue casi una revelación, sus labios entre abiertos incitándome a besarlos, no eran para nada parecidos a los que había disfrutado al noche anterior, esos color carmín, estos ya habían perdido ese tentador color, pero no por eso eran menos seductores.

Sin pensármelo mas se abalance sobre ellos, y después de disfrutarlos, me di el tiempo de observar esos hermosos ojos verdes que me dan el valor.

"Vamos", menciono tan sensualmente que jure perder la vida por un segundo y renacer de nuevo de su voz

Cuando recupere la conciencia la observe bajar del auto, acomodándose el corto vestido rojo, por el que le había hecho rabieta la noche anterior, pero como siempre con un beso y un puchero logra lo que quiere de mi.

Me baje del automóvil también y camine hasta donde ella se había detenido observando el amanecer, descalzado pude sentir la fresca arena entre los dedos de mis pies, era lo mas parecido a la libertad que podía sentir, después de todo ser ninja no es algo fácil.

Pase mis brazos por su cintura, acomodándola en un calido abrazo, esperando un momento de paz y profunda relajación; pero ella no tenia los mismos planes, y entre mis brazos comenzó a moverse rítmicamente.

"Eres increíble", comente al sentirla bailar y sus manos tomando las mías, invitándome a acompañarla en su danza "¿Aun no te cansa? Hemos estado bailando toda la noche" pregunte ante lo obvio, y sin oponerme mas comencé a moverme a su ritmo.

"Nunca, hoy vamos a bailar hasta quemarnos, Shikamaru", me contesto alegremente, girando hasta quedar frente de mi, mientras seguía moviéndose con sensualidad rítmica.

"Eso suena bastante problemático, Sakura", mencione al tiempo que buscaba con mis labios los de ella.

* * *

_(...) Bailar… hasta quemarnos,  
bailemos hasta quemarnos  
bailar… hasta quemarnos, (...)  


* * *

  
Gracias._


End file.
